osynlig för alla?
by abbaqb
Summary: Allt är skrivet från en påhittad karaktärs synvinkel och de är tänkt att de ska bli lite romantik mellan henne och ... ja de får ni se ;) och de utspelar sig någonstans i mitten av serien med min egna handling :)
1. 1 osynlig?

pip pip* jag vaknade med ett ryck och slängde ett snabbt öga på väckarklockan 08:10. Jag skyndade mig in till badrummet för att borsta tänderna och för att sätta upp mitt hår i en hästsvans eftersom jag inte skulle behöva borsta håret i så fall.

Jag tittade på mig själv i spegeln och en ung tjej i sjutton års åldern tittade tillbaka på mig. Hon hade blont hår med några blåa slingor i och mörka ögon sen såg hon trött ut som att hon inte sovit på flera dagar. Orsaken till det var att jag drömt massa mardrömmar de senaste nätterna. Jag suckade och ansåg att det fick duga, kläderna brydde jag mig inte om eftersom jag hade somnat i dem som jag hade igår så de fick också duga. Ett par svarta jeans och en vit tröja med ett tyck på.

Klockan var nu 18:17 och bussen skulle komma 18:25 så de började bli bråttom för att inte missa den då jag ändå skulle måsta gå en bit för att komma till busshållplatsen. Jag samlade ihop mina skolgrejer och började gå mot dörren men blev stoppad på vägen. "Sam bäst du skyndar dig så du inte missar bussen" Jag himlade med ögonen och ropade tillbaka "jag är ju på väg så ta det lugnt" men jag fick inget svar så jag gick ut och ställde mig och väntade på bussen. Idag såg de ut att bara vara jag som steg på just här fast de i vanliga fall alltid var åtminstone en till som brukade så med mig. Jag stod där en stund och väntade tills jag såg att bussen kom, men den saktade inte in som en alltid gör när den ser mig utan snarare tvärtom den ökade farten och snart var den borta. Jag blev chockad över de såklart och fattade inte varför den åkt förbi för jag stod ju där jag alltid står på mornarna. Men jag tänkte att de var lika bra att gå in igen och be mamma köra mig till skolan.

Jag öppnade dörren till vårt hus och gick in i hallen och då kom mamma ut i hallen beredd att skälla ner mig men hon stannade upp och tittade runt om kring. "Men de var ju konstigt jag tyckte jag hörde hur någon kom in" mumlade hon för sig själv innan hon gick in till köket igen. Nu blev jag förvirrad och lite ledsen hade inte hon sett mig jag stod ju rakt framför henne detta stämde ju inte. Jag följde efter henne in i köket där hon satt vid köksbordet och läste tidningen "mamma jag är här ser du mig inte" ingen reaktion fick jag. Till slut blev jag så förtvivlad att jag började gråta och då först tittade hon upp från sin tidning "hur länge har du varit i köket och varför gråter du hjärtat? " frågade hon och kramade om mig. "Först såg inte busschauffören mig och när jag kom in så varken såg eller hörde du mig det är de som har hänt, jag var osynlig för er" jag snyftade till. Min mamma försökte lugna mig och lovade att jag skulle få slippa skolan idag men att jag måste låtsas vara sjuk om någon frågade varför jag var hemma. Jag nickade till svar på det och gick upp på mitt rum för att lugna ner mig. Jag slumrade till lite smått när jag låg på sängen och kollade på en film.


	2. 2 drömmer jag?

Jag vaknade till av att jag hörde småprat från nedervåningen. Jag hörde inte riktigt vad de sa men uppfattade att de i alla fall handlade om mig, så jag bestämde mig för att smyga fram till trappan för att smyglyssna på konversationen. Jag försökte gå så tyst som möjligt fram till där trappan började och sen stod jag där och lyssnade. "Men ni måste ju förstå att vi vill henne bara väl här kan hon råka illa ut men hos oss så får hon träning" de är en ung röst tillhörande en kille som pratar. "Men jag har redan sagt nej hon ska ingenstans" pappa ryter ifrån med hög röst. Medans jag sitter där och lyssnar hör jag hur en tjej viskar på nedervåningen. "kan jag få låna er toalett frun" hör jag en annan ung kille fråga. "Ja visst rakt fram uppför trappan" hör jag min mor svara. Han hinner börja gå uppför trappan innan jag kommer på att det är exakt där jag står just nu, så jag försöker smyga mig tillbaka till mitt rum men hinner inte ens halvvägs innan han är uppe. Jag tittade åt hans håll innan jag nästan sprang in till mitt rum. Men jag hann inte stänga dörren innan han hade lagt en hand i mellan den och dörrkarmen. Han satte ett finger emot sina läppar innan han kom in i rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Jag satte mig på sängen och tittade på honom från topp till tå, blont kort hår, mörka ögon, lite mörkare hy och en del muskler.

"Jag vill dig inget illa bara prata lite eftersom din far inte lyssnar på oss särskilt bra och din mor håller bara med honom" han log mot mig och jag kände ganska direkt att jag kunde lita på honom. "Mitt namn är Evan men folk kallar mig Spyke på grund av vad jag kan göra. Jag vet att de här kanske kommer som en chock men jag vet att de hände något idag som du inte riktigt kan förklara" han gick fram och satte sig ner bredvid mig. Jag var inte det minsta beredd på det så av nervositet önskade jag att jag skulle försvinna vilket jag tydligen gjorde eftersom nästa sak han sa var "de var de där jag pratade om".

Spyke gick fram och tog en liten handspegel som jag hade på mitt skrivbord. Han gav den till mig för att jag skulle titta på mig själv men vad jag såg var absolut inget. Där jag borde ha varit fanns nu inget annat än luft och detta fick såklart mig att börja gråta igen vilket gjorde att jag blev synlig.


	3. 3 Beslutet

Jag kände hur en varm hand torkade bort mina tårar och sen hur jag blev omfamnad "varför blir de så här jag vill ju bara vara normal". Jag snyftade och försökte få stopp på tårarna men de bara fortsatte att rinna ner för mina kinder. "Jag vet hur de känns jag hade också svårt att acceptera allt i början men när jag blev en del av X-men så kändes de som jag fick en ny familj" hans röst lät vänlig och den fick mig att lugna ner mig. Efter ytterligare en stund så hade jag samlat mig så pass mycket att mina tankar blev klara. "Vad är x-men? Vad är det som du kan göra? Varför var min far så arga på er?" han skrattade åt alla mina frågor. "Din far är arg för han inte vill tro att du inte är normal och det finns många som vägrar se att deras barn inte är som alla andra. X-men vi består av folk med speciella förmågor precis som den du har och även den jag har. Det är meningen att vi ska lära oss behärska våra krafter". Han släppte mig innan han ställde sig upp, han visade upp sina krafter genom att förvandla sin ena arm till ett "skydd". Jag stirrade på honom och fick inte ut ett ord utöver "wow". Han blev normala igen innan han gick fram till mig och sträckte ut handen "bäst jag går ner innan dina föräldrar börjar undra vart jag har tagit vägen men om du vill bli en av oss så är det bara att följa med ner" det behövdes inte mycket tid att tänka för mig utan jag tog snabbt hans hand och följde med ner.

Mina föräldrar tittade upp när de såg att jag kom gående ner tillsammans med Spyke. Pappa ställde sig genast upp för att öppna munnen men en ung kille med brunt halv kort hår och solglasögon tog till orden. "Jag tycker de ser ut som din dotter har bestämt sig" han log och jag tror han blinkade men de var svårt att se när han hade så mörka solglasögon. Det var en annan tjej i rummet också hon hade rött ganska långt hår och gröna ögon. Hon log lite smått för sig själv som att hon visste ett skämt som ingen annan kände till.

Min far satte sig ner igen och tittade på mig och sedan på alla främlingar innan han suckade och så "hon får väll göra som hon vill men hon måste vara kontaktbar på den där skolan". Tjejen nickade och sa "det är inga problem". Jag blev tillsagd att gå och packa allt som jag trodde att jag skulle behöva vilket jag gjorde och 10 minuter senare stod hon med två väskor vid dörren.


	4. 4 Resan och första mötet

Mina föräldrar hade inte gillat att jag nu inte skulle bo med dem längre men de hade till slut accepterat det. Nu satt alla fyra i bilen på väg till skolan som Spyke kallade de. När vi hade varit på väg en stund så började Spyke prata "han som kör heter Scott Summer och sen har vi hans flickvän Jean Grey. Den som sköter stället där vi bor är professor Charles Xavier och till hans hjälp har han Logan och min moster Ororo. Om de är något du undrar så är de bara att fråga, alla är här av samma anledning mer eller mindre." Det tog inte länge innan jag somnade eftersom nästan ingen pratade i bilen vilket jag trodde mest var för att de ville att jag skulle få smälta allt i lugn och ro.

Jag vaknade upp av att bilen stannade men de tog ett tag innan jag kom på var jag var och varför då jag till en början bara trodde allt hade varit en dröm. "Sam vi är framme nu" Spyke ruskade om mig lite försiktigt. Jag tittade upp på honom och log lite svagt innan jag hoppade ut ur bilen tillsammans med mina väskor. Jean och Scott gick först medans Spyke gick efter tillsammans med mig, han hjälpte till och med mig med att bära en av mina väskor.

Direkt när jag kom in innanför dörren kände jag mig som hemma direkt. Innanför dörren satt en äldre herre i rullstol, en man som såg ut att vara i 30-35 års och en dam som såg ut att vara i ålder med min mor. De hälsade mig välkommen och damen som jag förstod vara Spykes moster sa några snabba ord till honom innan hon gick iväg. "Sam kom så visar jag dig till ditt rum så får du bli mer bekant med alla i morgon" jag nickade till svar och följde efter honom. Han visade mig till ett rum med som var ganska stort. De var en säng längs med varje sida av rummet, två byrån, ett skrivbord och det fanns även en fransk balkong. "För tillfället är du själv i detta rum så du får ordna lite hur du vill och välja vilken säng du vill. Frukost är vid halv 8 imorgon och då får du träffa flera av de andra i huset och jag kommer och hämtar dig så du behöver inte vara orolig" han log ett snabbt leende innan han gick.

Jag började ställa allt i ordning direkt när han gått så som stoppa alla kläder i byrån, lägga min laptop på sängen, laddare till mobilen och datorn vid sängbordet, alla pennor och block på jag på skrivbordet. Sen la jag mig på sängen för se på en serie tills jag skulle kunna sova vilket tog ett antal timmar.


	5. 5 Godmorgon

Väckarklockan ringde klockan 7 så jag skulle hinna göra mig i ordning inför frukosten. Mitt rum var en av de få med ett badrum hade jag fått reda på igår så jag skulle inte råka gå vilse redan på morgonen första riktiga dagen. Jag var ganska trött eftersom jag inte hade fått mycket sömn under natten dels för att jag varit nervös men också för att jag sov mycket under gårdagen. Jag loggade ut från datorn och glömde den under sängen och gick in till badrummet tillsammans med mitt smink och allt annat som skulle vara i badrummet. Jag gjorde mig klar genom att borsta tänderna och allt de och sminkade mig även lite lätt innan jag valde ut ett svårt linne med ett par blåa jeans som fick duga. Jag satt med mobilen i handen ovanpå sängen och höll på att skriva ett sms till min mamma när det knackade på dörren. "Kom in" ropade jag glatt och Spyke kom in igenom dörren. "sovit gott?" Han log ett varmt leende men även han såg lite trött ut. "Jag pratade med professorn och han sa att de är lika bra att du kommer in i vårat system så snabbt som möjligt även om jag tycker de är lite tidigt" han tystnade en liten stund innan han fortsatte "så de är meningen att du ska börja skolan med oss andra idag. Alltså riktig skola inte här men professorn kommer berätta lite mera om de vid frukosten men en idé är att du tar med dig en väska ner med skolgrejer" jag nickade åt honom och gjorde vad han av de sagt. Jag tog en liten axelväska som jag brukar använda och satte ner några pennor, block och sudd så jag skulle klara en första dag i skolan.

Spyke gick förre mig ner till matsalen där flera redan sätt och åt frukost. Det var Jean, Scott och Wolverine, sen en som var helt blå som jag fick veta hete Kurt, sen en tjej med brunt långt hår som var ganska sprallig som kallades Kitty och även professorn var där. "Godmorgon Sam, jag har en sak åt dig här" sa professorn när han såg mig, han rullade sig fram till oss och gav mig en klocka. "Denna påminner lite om den som Kurt har för att kunna gå i skolan men ändå inte. Denna gör så att när den känner av att du håller på och blir osynlig så gör den som ett hologram kring dig så folk inte märker att du bli osynlig." Han log mot mig och gav mig sedan ett form av schema över alla tider vid institutet och sen några papper som jag skulle ha med till skolan.

Efter frukosten så följde jag efter de andra ut till ett garage där alla satte sig i olika bilar vilket slutade med att jag stod mitt ibland dem utan att veta vart jag skulle gå men jag behövde inte tveka länge för mitt som det var hade jag en hand på axeln och nästa sekund satt jag i en bil tillsammans med Kurt, Kitty, Spyke och Jean. Kurt skrattade åt mitt förvånade ansiktsuttryck och sa med sin dialekt "du såg så förvirrad ut så jag hjälpte dig bara på traven". Jag skadade på huvudet men hände faktiskt hur jag blev osynlig och eftersom jag hade glömt att sätta på mig klockan så märkte alla att jag försvann. "Kurt hjälper du Sam med klockan sen när du slutat göra bort henne så de inte händer något på skolan idag vi vill ju inte att hon ska försvinna inför hela klassen" Jean log i mot mig i backspegeln vilket gjorde att de var lättare att vilja bli synlig vilket jag blev efter en stund.

Kurt hjälpte mig att få på mig klockan och visade lite hur den fungerade även om den inte var exakt lika som den han hade så var den ganska lika ändå så han visste i alla fall lite om den. Resan till skolan första dagen gick i alla fall bättre än vad hon någonsin kunde hoppas för hon hade trevligt och alla var snälla mot henne.


	6. 6 Kyssen

När jag väll kommit till skolan så följde Spyke mig till rektorns kontor så jag skulle hitta ditt. Han hjälpte mig att förklara allt för henne och när jag väll fått mitt schema så följde han mig både till skåp och klassrum vilket jag tyckte var riktigt gulligt av honom. Vi gick förbi 3 killar där en av dem verkade väldigt fokuserad på Kitty och en annan på Spyke på väg till klassrummet. Han som tittade på Kitty såg ut som en typisk kille som hamnar i trubbel de gick inte att förklara honom på ett bättre sätt. Han som stirrade på Spyke och även mig nu såg jag var lång , smal och hade ljust hår. Sen var de en tredje kille som var ganska stor och såg ut att vara snäll bara man var snäll mot honom. "Vilka var de där? " viskade jag till Spyke när vi hade gått förbi dem. "Det är tre av medlemmarna i brödraskapet, Todd saknas men han är säkert i närheten. Den stora är Fred även kallad Blob, han som kollar in Kitty är Lance även kallad Avalanche och han som stirrar på oss Pietro även kallad Quicksilver. Som du säkert förstår är dem som vi, lite speciella men håll dig undan dem om du kan" viskade han till mig. Men då var vi framme vid klassrummet som jag skulle vara i för min första lektion. "Det är här du ska ha din lektion om du vill kan vi mötas vid ditt skåp efter lektionen så bussar jag dig lite mera runt" han log när han gick vidare .

Jag öppnade dörren till klassrummet och tog ett djupt andetag. Lektionen började inte förre om några minuter ännu så jag satte mig ganska långt back i klassrummet eftersom de flesta inte hade kommit ännu. Men när klockan ringde som kom typ alla på en gång även läraren som skällde ut alla som kom för sent. Han tog närvaron men nämnde inte något om att jag var ny eller så när han kom till mig. Sen började han på en genomgång om de olika världsreligionerna, jag satte väskan på stolen bredvid mig eftersom ingen hade slagit sig ner där och sen tog jag upp ett häfte och började förra små anteckningar.

Första lektionen gick ganska fort och de ringde snart ut. Jag satte tillbaka allt i min väska och gick tillbaka till mitt skåp. Jag kom på att jag faktiskt inte behövde ha med mig väskan eftersom ingen annan var på sina så jag lämnade den i skåpet och tog ut de som jag kunde behöva inför nästa lektion. "Nå hur gick första lektionen?" jag vände mig om och såg Spyke vilket fick mig att le "jodå de kunde mig varit mycket värre". "Ska vi ta den där rundturen runt skolan så du hittar lättare i framtiden" han visade mig allt som kunde vara bra att veta och förklarade klassrums systemet så jag skulle hitta lättare, han visade mig matsalen, lärarrummet och gymnastiksalen. Men när vi var på väg bort från gymnastiksalen så stötte vi på vad jag gissade var alla i brödraskapet. "Jaså ni har fått en ny till ert lilla gäng eller är hon din flickvän" det var han jag kom ihåg att hete Pietro som pratade och han verkade prata till Spyke. Han tog ett steg fram och skymde mig lite vilket var skönt "ja hon är en av oss nu så ni kan lämna henne ifred" men innan jag visste ordet av det stod Pietro framför mig. "Sött var hon i alla fall och eftersom ni inte verkar vara ett par så tar jag henne tror jag" han log mot mig så jag fick rysningar. Jag tänkte snabbt och slog av klockan för och tänkte starkt på att jag inte ville synas vilket tycktes fungera för helt plötsligt svor Pietro till. "Vårt tog hon vägen? Vad har ni gjort med henne?" han såg sur ut men Spyke skrattade till lite. Även om jag var osynlig så tänkte jag att de var bäst att gå fram till Spyke och satte min hand på hans arm för att säga var jag var. Han reagerade först men förstod nog snabbt att de bara var jag. "Hon är här men du kan inte se henne så enkelt är det faktiskt" Lance tittade runt och det såg ut som han var på väg att göra något men Todd hindrade han. "Hon är inte värd det Lance kom nu så går vi" Todd hoppade iväg först och de andra följde efter de var bara Pietro som dröjde sig kvar. "Du ska bli min lilla osynliga tjej" han såg verkligen ut att mena det och sen gick han efter de andra. När jag inte längre såg dem som släppte jag Spyke och ramlade ihop på golvet. Jag satte inte igång klockan eftersom jag inte ville att Spyke skulle se mig som jag var nu, rädd och orolig. Men han tycktes förstå det och ville tydligen trösta men det slutade snarare i att han gick rakt in i mig när jag satt på golvet vilket gjorde att jag startade i gång klockan för att han inte skulle göra något liknande igen. Klockan till nästa lektion ringde men jag var inte beredd på att gå in ännu och Spyke tycktes förstå för när han väll kunde se mig så sätt han och höll om mig. Det tog ett tag innan jag vågade säga något "behöver jag vara rädd för att han ska göra något?" frågade jag otroligt och tittade ner i marken. Spyke tittade på mig och satte handen mot min kind för att lyfta mitt huvud "Jag lovar att inget ska få hända dig någonsin" och innan jag visste ordet av det så kysste han mig. Om det inte varit för klockan då så hade jag nog blivit osynlig eftersom jag inte alls var beredd på det. Jag visste inte ens om de här var rätt och om vad jag hade för känslor för honom allt hände väldigt snabbt.


	7. 7 Spyke

Detta är från Spykes synvinkel ledsen att allt är lite kortfattat men ni har ju redan läst de mesta en gång innan.

Spyke hade fått i uppdrag att hämta en ny tjej som skulle komma till institutet. Han åkte tillsammans med Jean och Scott till familjens hus men de möttes ganska fort av motstånd. Sam som de fått veta att tjejen hette var inte närvarande utan hon skulle ligga och sova enligt mamman. Mitt som de var när de satt där så viskade Jean mig i örat att hon kände av tjejen ovanför trappan och att jag skulle hitta på en lögn för att få prata med henne ensam. Jag nickade snabbt och nästan osynligt och frågade om jag fick låna deras toalett vilket jag såklart fick och blev till och med ombedd att gå upp till övervåningen vilket förvånade mig.

Jag gick upp för trappan och såg hur hon började små spring mot sitt rum men tur att jag var tränad så jag hann fram innan hon stängde dörren. Jag satte ett finger mot mina läppar för att hon inte skulle skrika men de tycktes hon inte göra snarare tror jag att nyfikenheten tog över för henne så medans jag stängde dörren bakom mig så satte hon sig på sängen. Jag tog en snabb titt på henne och upptäckte att hon var jätte sött med sina blå slingor i de blonda håret och hennes mörka ögon till på det. Jag började med att berätta att jag inte ville henne något ont och sedan lite mer om vem jag var och varför jag var där. Jag satte mig ner bredvid henne vilket tydligen fick henne att bli osynlig, jag hämtade en spegel för att vissa vad de var jag menade. Hon började gråta och jag kunde inte se de så jag tog bort en tår som rullade ner för hennes kind och kramade sen om henne, hon hade nu blivit synlig igen. Allt eftersom jag förklarade kom hon med fler frågor som såg fick besvara men hennes sista begäran var att få se mins krafter vilket jag såklart visade eftersom jag också skulle vilja de om jag hade varit hon. Jag fick henne även att komma ner för att prata med hennes föräldrar men de gick ganska fort att få dem övertalade med hjälp av Scott.

Resan tillbaka till institutet gick jätte bra jag presenterade henne för Scott och Jean. Jag berättade även för henne vilka som sköter stället, men de tog inte så lång tid innan hon sov i bilen. Jag satt och tittade på henne lite smått och förundrades över hur lugnt hon tycktes ta de ändå sen hon somnade. När vi väl var framme så fick jag väcka upp henne vilket jag tyckte var lite synd då hon var så sött när hon sov. Jag hjälpte henne in med en av hennes väskor och vi möttes direkt av professorn, Wolverine och min moster när vi kom in innanför dörren. Moster kom fram till mig och berättade vilket rum hon skulle få plus så att jag hade skött mig väll sen gick hon för att förbereda kvälls träning.

Jag visade henne till rummet som hon skulle få och så några snabba ord innan jag gick på kvälls träning. Det var jag, Kitty, Kurt och Scott som tränande tillsammans denna kväll och min moster höll i träningen. Vi fick springa i regn på en bana utomhus och ibland kom det olika saker som slängdes mot oss som vi fick duka för eller ha sönder. Men jag var inte så koncentrerad som jag borde för när en boll kom flygande så missade jag den och fick den i huvudet. Kitty sprang fram till mig för att se hur de gick och Kurt var snabbt där med. "Vad håller du på med? Vänta är det den där tjejen som ni var och hämtade idag?" Han log ett leende som såg ut som han hade en plan "kan det möjligt vis vara så att någon har blivit kär" Kurt flörtade och prutade med läpparna åt mig. "Lägg av nu Kurt" jag tröttnade så jag avbröt träningen och gick in för att duscha istället och sedan för att sova. Men jag sov inte mycket den natten för varje gång jag blundade tänkte jag på henne. Jag förstod inte vad som var fel på mig för Kurt kunde väll inte ha haft rätt eller hade han det?

Jag sov inte många timmar den natten men jag blev ändå pigg eftersom jag kom ihåg att jag skulle få följa Sam hela dagen. Professorn hade meddelat mig innan jag somnade om att Sam skulle börja skolan med oss idag. Jag steg upp, gjorde mig klar och exakt halv åtta så stod jag utanför hennes rum och knackade på dörren. Hon bad mig komma in och sen berättade jag typ hur dagen skulle se ut för henne, alltså att hon skulle följa med oss till skolan. Så hon packade allt och sen gick vi ner till frukosten där en del redan var samlade. Jag presenterade Kitty och Kurt för henne innan professorn kom fram för att prata. Så jag tog för mig av frukosten och när professorn pratat klart med Sam kom hon och satte sig bredvid mig. När vi hade ätit klart var klockan 8 och alla gick i mot garaget, Sam hamnade lite efter och stod en stund och stirrade på bilarna. "Jag ska nog hjälpa kärleken på traven" sa Kurt och hämtade henne genom att teleportera sig. Men när hon såg så förvirrad ut så skyllde han bara på att han försökte hjälpa henne vilket Jean, Kitty och jag visste att det inte var sant. Men hon blev tydligen nervös för hon blev osynlig nästan direkt efter att hon kommit till bilen. Jean fick i alla fall Kurt att göra något vettigt eftersom han fick hjälpa henne med klockan som skulle hindra henne från att bli osynlig.

När vi väll kommit till skolan så gick de andra iväg och jag följde Sam till rektorns kontor och visade henne sen först var hennes skåp var och sen var hon hade första lektionen. Jag fick även berätta vilka brödraskapet var när vi gick förbi dem. Men hon kom välbehållen till klassrummet så jag kunde vinka av henne och gå till min egen lektion, som jag knappt mins något av.

När lektionen var slut så mötte jag upp Sam vid hennes skåp och visades henne runt i skolan. Men när vi var på väg ifrån gymnastiksalen så dök brödraskapet upp. Pietro gick fram emot oss och frågade om hon var ny på institutet eller min nya flickvän. Jag höll på att rodna men jag tänkte på annat för jag ville inte avslöja mig riktigt just nu. Jag ställde mig lite framför Sam som för att skydda henne och sa som det var att hon var en av oss. Men de var då Pietro ställde sig framför henne och sa att han ville ha henne. Jag blev så arg att om hon inte blivit osynlig och Pietro blivit så förvirrad så hade jag inte vetat vad jag gjort med honom. Mitt som de var kände jag en hand mot min arm vilket fick mig att hoppa till eftersom jag inte var beredd på det men jag förstod att de var Sam som ville vissa att hon var nära. Jag fick tillbaka mitt förstånd och förklarade att hon vist var här men att de inte kunde se henne bara. Och efter massa om och men så gick dem och jag kunde känna mig stolt men tänkte mycket på Pietros ord om att han skulle göra henne till hans.

Hon var osynlig längre än vad jag hade väntat mig så jag blev lite orolig men när jag försökte söka efter henne så råkade jag snubbla på henne vilket fick mig att rodna. Klockan som tydde på att nästa lektion började ringde men jag brydde mig inte för jag var här för Sam nu så hon skulle slippa vara ensam och rädd. Jag kramade om Sam tills hon var lugn igen "behöver jag vara rädd för att han ska göra något?" frågade hon och tittade ner i marken. Jag märkte att hon var orolig men jag ville säga de jag tänkte i ögonen på henne så jag satte min hand mot hennes kind och lyfte hennes huvud så hon såg på mig. "Jag lovar att inget ska få hända dig någonsin" så jag och även om jag inte hade tänkt göra det så kysste jag henne. Eftersom jag var säker på mina känslor, jag visste inte vad hon kände men jag vet att hon inte hatar mig i alla fall och hon är inte rädd heller som många andra.


	8. Chapter 8

Nästa lektion gick jag faktiskt på vilket förvånade mig och jag tänkte mycket på det där mötet med brödraskapet under lektionen men också på Spyke som tur var så var det en lektion om massa legender som hon redan kunde utan och innan. Spyke hade kysst mig och sedan hade han hållit om mig efter det och inte sagt ett ord om kyssen mer utan de hade bara varit tyst emellan oss tills det var dags för mig att gå på lektion då hade han följt efter mig lika tyst som vi varit tidigare till vi kom fram till mitt skåp då jag faktiskt tog ordet "vi får prata om det där när vi kommer hem och jag har fått tänkt igenom saker och till dess kan vi väll vara som vi varit innan". Jag hade tänkt igenom det lite medans vi gått till skåpet och jag hade upptäckt att jag inte vill ha det så tyst emellan oss. Men som sagt så tänkte jag mycket över det under lektionen och när jag väll mötte upp Spyke för att gå på lunch så var allt som vanligt igen även om han tittade oroligt på mig under lunchen och såklart satt vi vid flera andra från institutet och alla försökte prata med mig på en gång och ännu en gång var det tur att klockan fanns där. Kurt försökte retas, Kitty försökte fråga ut mig hur min dag hade varit och Spyke pratade med Scott och Jane om brödraskapet. Sen fortlöpte skoldagen på ungefär samma sätt som innan lektionerna gick långsamt fram och sen var det dags för oss att åka hem och jag satte mig i samma bil som på våg till skolan och jag var glad för att jag inte sett någon från brödraskapet sen de där hände. När vi kom hem gick jag till mitt rum för att tänka igenom saker eftersom klockan var 16:05 och matten inte skulle vara än på ca en timme så tänkte jag att det var lika bra.

Jag tog fram min dagbok som jag hade tagit med mig och började skriva upp allt som hade hänt idag men allt runt Spyke spårade så jag bestämde mig för att skriva en sida om bara honom ihop om att det kanske skulle hjälpa. När det var klart så hade jag faktiskt kommit fram till något men jag hann inte tänka längre innan det knackade på dörren.


End file.
